gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Cruise (Billy5545)
The Cruise is a Season 5 episode of Gumbapedia fanon wiki Plot Gumball and The Gang as well as all of Gumbapedia High School student go on a cruise to France.It seems to go well,until something happens.Can they enjoy the cruise in one peace? Transcript (At home it shows Gumball, Cobby, and James chatting.) Gumball: What did you say James. We will go to cruise to France to meet your cousin. Great! (Fireball pass by) Fireball:Let's think again Gumball.I think that ship will sunk again. (Shows flashback of The Fireball Adventure) James:Don't worry our ship will be save. Cobby:And we can use our power to fix the ship if disaster like that happens. James: Anyway, how is Mabel doing? Cobby: (Blushes) She's... Fine. Why are you asking about that? James: (Holding back laughter) Because I wanted to know (James eventually break laughing along with Gumball and Fireball, then Aimee appeared) Aimee: Stop your laughing! (Everyone becomes quiet) (Then Darwin, the rest of the Quadruplets, the Tigress, and the Nuttels, as well as Caitlin, Sullvan, Hot Dog , Cryptio, etc appeared) Darwin and Co: What are you talking about? Bobby, Gumball, Fireball, and James: We are talking about a trip to France. Aimee: And they can go there for free because they won a game show. (Cuts to Aimee's flashback when James, along with Gumball, and Cobby wins the game show as a team) Gumball, James, Fireball: We won! Announcer: And your reward is a free trip to whatever place you like. We will cover the cost of the trip James: I want a trip to France. (End of the flashback) The Gang except Gumball, Fireball, Cobby, James, and Aimee: Wow! Cobby: And one question. Why are you wearing a skirt, Caroline? That's not usual. Caroline: Because Martha forced me to play Truth or Dare and I selected dare. Then Martha said that I must wear a skirt as when she wants it for a month. (Cobby glared at Martha, who is smirking) (Chris, being in a heavily drunken state suddenly appears, along with Jill, Jim, Cindy, and Yoko) Chris: (Drunk) What do you say, a virus outbreak? What outbreak? Rosalia virus or T virus? (Mutters something random) Are Duke Nukem here? Are the wine good? Am i in a cellar with, Aaahh! A ghost in my face! Is anyone labelled "Persona Non Grata" by anyone? Is.. (Chris is knocked by Jill, but he's still resisting so his friends have to restrain him along with the entire Gang.) Chris: Are you Vladimir Makarov's men? Are you Tru... (Chris is finally knocked unconscious) Cobby: At least that drunk nut job aren't assaulting us anymore. Martha, Andy, and Caroline: (Shocked) What does Chris means? (Max and Yarnball appears) Max: Many things, such as random things, references to Trauma Team and Call of Duty, and also of cpurse, Duke Nukem. James: May I explain what are we doing now Yarnball: No, I overheard it. Max: Yeah, you are going to France right in a cruise ship. James: Yep. And before our trip, may I show you my lab. Everyone except James: Okay (They then goes to James house, to James lab) Everyone except James: Wow, his lab is advanced. James: I show you one of my interesting thing (Pulls a blood tube, along with a slot for the tube, which is connected to a computer) James: I show you my greatest creation, the genetic memory reader and it works by taking any bodily samples of a person, but I like blood and then putting it on the tube. Everyone except James: So we have to get our blood taken by using a needle James: Unfortunately yes. But first, I show you how the machine works. I put my blood in the slot, then the blood is scanned for genetic data and after the process is finished, your list of ancestors and their memory will be shown. This is my greatest invention. Cobby: That's arrogant James: Sorry, I must let my dark side partly take me over. Cobby: Uhh, that's fine. James: And also, WE HAVE TO RUSH TO THE SHIP IN NEW YORK CITY! THE TRIP IS TODAY AND THE SHIP WILL DISEMBARK ON 10:00 AM. (Everyone sees the clock and realize that it's 6:00 AM) Everyone except James: We have four hours remaining James: Then let's pack and prepare quickly before we go to New York and to the ship. To Be Continued Trivia *This episode is sequel to The Fireball Adventure set 3 years after *This episode reveals that The Kenney's has some relatives from France *This episode also reveals that a French relative of the Kenney's in the past is Jewish and were killed by the Nazis Characters *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes by GreatestBilly5545 Category:Episodes